Content providers provide electronic content through various types of access channels. Each access channel may have its own protocol and requirements for providing electronic content effectively. Accordingly, when a content provider desires to begin offering content through another access channel or new access channel technology is developed, the content provider adapts its existing infrastructure or builds new infrastructure to support the protocol and requirements of the additional access channel.